Conventional larger estate cars, vans and so called mini-vans--often collectively referred to as Multi Purpose Vehicles (MPV)--are designed to be readily converted for a variety of user modes including transportation of adult passengers, children and/or cargo or combinations thereof.
The floor of an MPV often constitutes a relatively flat surface provided with a plurality of recessed tracks, slots and other coupling devices for fastening seats, partitions or accessories such as child seats in various alternative positions for obtaining flexibility of use. However, these fastening means are not yet optimized concerning their ability to safely hold said accessories, seats e.t.c. in position during collisions.
Child seats are normally fitted to the vehicle either in the front or rear seats or in the rear cargo space located behind the rear seats. A common problem with these child seat positions is that the child either experiences a limited outward view which invokes travel sickness, or feels cut off from social contact with other passengers. Additionally, by placing the child seat in said positions, the child seat occupies space which is otherwise normally used for passengers or cargo. This fact is particularly noticeable if the child seat is placed in the front seat which then can no longer serve as a seat for an adult passenger. Furthermore, by placing the child seat in the rear cargo space, the child is particularly exposed to injuries in the event of a rear collision.
In view of the above, the inventor has identified a need for a child seat arrangement for an automotive vehicle which safely holds one or more child seats in a safe position in said vehicle.